


冰与玫瑰

by Agreas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agreas/pseuds/Agreas
Summary: 作者为Soros，我是代发滴





	冰与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 作者为Soros，我是代发滴

正文

哈利在晚餐时觉得有些不舒服，说不上具体，但那种如芒刺在背的感觉如影随形，让他差点用刀子划伤了舌头。他放下餐具，转头往后看，斯莱特林的长桌上，汤姆·里德尔正安静地喝着咖啡，感受到视线后抬头看向他，挑了下眉。而其他人则在认认真真地吃饭，盯着食物的神情犹如在斯内普的课上盯着坩埚里的魔药，恨不得将头埋在碟子下。

他皱起眉，觉得有什么不对劲，但一个清脆的声音打断了他烦躁的思绪。

“你好，哈利·波特。”

大名鼎鼎的救世主转过头，看见身侧站着一个比自己小了大概两三岁的男孩子，柔软的栗色头发，瘦削高挑的个头，棕色的眼睛很大，里面写满了犹豫和......害羞？

“噢......你好。”他缓慢地眨眼，困惑地看着对方，然后目光滑向身边的赫敏，女孩冲他寓意不明地笑了一下，罗恩则好奇地探过头来，让他更加困惑了。

“我叫欧文·考德韦尔，赫奇帕奇的四年级生，我知道你可能不认识我，但我从还没入校时就听说过很多关于你的事情......”那个男孩看着自己的鞋尖，耳根几乎在泛红，但还是深吸了口气，鼓起全身勇气拿出了魔杖（哈利几乎是条件反射性地将手搭在了自己的魔杖上）。

一簇紫红色的光从魔杖里迸发出来，周围有女生惊叹了一声，哈利看见自己面前出现了一束造型很精致的玫瑰花，像是从魔杖上生长出来，用金色的彩带扎起来。

欧文将它从魔杖上拿下来，在哈利惊愕的目光中递到他面前：“我喜欢你，哈利波特！”他没注意到自己的嗓门太大了，连最远处的拉文克劳都把目光投掷过来。

哦，他妈的，今天是几号？哈利从来不记得这个日子有什么特别的。

他盯着面前的玫瑰，没有动，周围的人盯着他，等着看好戏。欧文在众人的目光里连脸也开始蹿红，哈利敢打赌这男孩绝对想扔下花逃跑，因为这就是此刻自己最想做的事情。

年轻的赫奇帕奇色却丝毫没有退让的意思，依然执着地举着花等他的反应，期待的眼神几乎在放光。

赫敏用手肘戳了他一下。

哈利僵硬了几秒钟，忽然卸下表情，对面前的男孩温和地笑起来，自然地接过玫瑰花：“谢谢你，欧文，不过遗憾的是我并不是弯的，所以很抱歉没法接受你的告白。”

他不想看对方脸色失望的表情，那太难以承受了，所以他飞快地起身，在众目睽睽下，背着书包逃跑似的离开。

那个赫奇帕奇呆呆地站在原地，疑惑地看向这一桌的格兰芬多，看起来有点受伤，“他难道不是曾经喜欢过里德尔吗？”

斯莱特林那边，被点到名字的人放下咖啡杯，面无表情地看过来，眼底流动的冷光锐利如刀。

罗恩被一个鸡腿卡住了嗓子，赫敏赶紧拍打他的背，金妮则脸色惨白。

 

二月十四号对于哈利来说没有什么特别的，除了总有人试图把贺卡、鲜花和巧克力塞进他的怀里——大难不死的救世主，格兰芬多的黄金男孩，历史上最强大的黑魔王的头号劲敌，这一连串的光环叠加在他身上，对于不太熟悉他的人而言，吸引力的确很大。

人们总是被表象的东西迷惑，尤其是在这样的战争时刻，弱小的人们总是很容易受到环境的影响而变得意志消沉，一个（至少看起来）强大的存在便会自然而然地让人心生迷恋。

哈利曾经以为这是很正常的，每个人都渴望依靠些什么，直到汤姆·里德尔教会了他一个道理：

人永远无法真正从他人那里得到帮助，除非他找到帮助自己的力量。

他甩了甩头，像是在努力把汤姆的形象从脑子里甩出去，同时把收到的巧克力堆在寝室的桌上。

汤姆对他说的那些胡言乱语（他决不会承认那些邪恶的语言是有道理的）已经开始潜移默化的影响他了，甚至会在不经意间融化成他自己的思维。

这种感觉有些可怕，就像你在看着自己一点点沉入泥潭，沼泽没过你的脚、小腿、大腿、腰、胸口、脖子，你知道自己将会被它浸染成阴暗的颜色，即将在此沉溺而亡，却连一颗救命稻草也没得可抓。

他去冲了个澡，时间其实已经不早了，但是寝室里还是没有第二个人回来。

罗恩吃完晚餐过后就和赫敏待在一起，他不想仔细思考自己的两个挚友此时此刻正在干什么；纳威被一个拉文克劳拉走了，他说今晚要补习草药学，因此不能早回来（谁都知道，无论是纳威还是拉文克劳都不需要补习草药学）；迪安要画画，他的模特是一个非常喜欢他艺术家气质的低年级女孩......

汤姆，哦好吧，通常他除了睡觉待在格兰芬多外，其他时间都泡在斯莱特林，他知道每年情人节这天，斯莱特林都会在休息室举办晚会，据说那是一个酒精、性和欲望交织的疯狂时刻（他皱眉）。

也许汤姆今晚不会回来了。

他在坐到床上时注意到，在桌上的一堆鲜花中，欧文送的花显得太小了，每一朵都只有正常玫瑰的三分之一那么大，而且花瓣很厚。

好奇心驱使他抽出了一支玫瑰，一股奶香巧克力的甜腻味道窜入鼻腔。

这不是花，它们都是巧克力做的，但居然雕刻得如此逼真。它们不是他这些年收到的来自粉丝最贵重的礼物，但的确是算得上最精致的。

 

半个世纪过去，斯莱特林的智力似乎不见有多少长进，欲望却还是像他们的祖辈一样那么旺盛。

墨绿色装潢的休息室比以往都要热闹，室内温度越来越高，男生们在跳舞，热得把袍子和外套脱下来甩在沙发上，女孩早就脱下了厌烦已久的单调制服，下面穿的多半是性感的丝绸露背连衣裙，裙摆在洁白的大腿傍跃动。

汤姆百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，将头半仰着枕在靠背上，微微眯起眼睛，如果不是和混乱的场面格格不入，他就像是要睡着了。

高年级的斯莱特林们开了无数瓶酒，荷尔蒙和酒精的气息盖过了香水味，这让他有些厌倦。德拉科在和阿斯托利亚跳舞，跳着跳着就拥抱在一起，布雷斯和潘西坐在一旁的沙发上咬着彼此的唇，像是饥饿的人在啃面包。

汤姆冷哼了一声，这家伙居然也下得去嘴。

伴随着一声嘹亮的口哨，一个女孩跳着舞站到了桌子上，汤姆认出她是达芙妮·格林格拉斯，平日里总是高傲得像只天鹅。

她甩掉了披肩，露出背后下探到腰间的V字开口，淡金色的头发梳成高高的发髻，露出光洁的颈部，不少男孩的目光被她吸引了。

但她只在看汤姆，目光迷离，舞动的曼妙身姿像蛇，在暗绿色的灯光下非常耀眼。

汤姆轻轻勾了下嘴角。

那金发姑立刻露出一个笑容，舌尖暗示性地舔过嘴唇，灵巧地从桌子上跳下，向他走过来。

“不喝酒吗？”达芙妮用纤细的手指托起酒杯递给他，后者接过，仰头把酒一饮而尽。女孩坐在一旁，神情专注地看着他笔挺的鼻梁和修长的睫毛。

“满意了吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”汤姆微笑着把空了的酒杯倒扣在桌上。

达芙妮的手抚上他的脸，然后向下，滑到领口，“不。”

汤姆饶有兴致地挑起眉，一个胆子很大的姑娘，目前为止她是第一个敢来和年轻的黑魔王搭话的人，而且尺度如此之大，目光如此挑逗，让他不禁有点想看看她接下来还准备干什么。

女孩解开了他领口的三颗扣子，汤姆不动声色地看着那纤细灵巧的手抽走了领带，手指抚过自己胸口裸露的肌肤，再向下，从腰侧滑到下腹，手掌推挤着描摹着单薄的衬衫下的腹肌线条。达芙妮的目光则紧紧盯住他。

汤姆发现灯光下，对方的虹膜被折射成了墨绿色。

他伸出手，第一次有所回应，按住了她的肩，力道不大却带着不容反抗的威严，达芙妮微笑，立刻心领神会地跪到地毯上，线条流畅的下巴抬起，依然像是只高傲的天鹅，不过精致的脸蛋正对着汤姆的胯下。

意味已经相当明确。但女孩没有动，因为汤姆之后再没有了任何表示，只是单纯地眯起眼，歪头端详着她的脸，似乎在评估或思考。

直到女孩感到膝盖有些发麻，并且在那锐利如蛇的目光下开始双颊发烫，汤姆将手按在了那颗金色的头颅上。

然后推开了她。

 

哈利不明白此时此刻他为什么感觉那么热。

那是一种由内而外散发出来的热，像是胃里放了一个小火炉，烤得他全身的血液都要沸腾蒸发了。

心脏的跳动在一片虚无的寂静中洪大如钟鸣，他想捂住耳朵逃跑，但无路可逃。

在强烈的窒息感中，他感到有人用舌尖扫过他的紧抿的唇，在他不得不张开嘴喘息的瞬间滑进了口腔，加深了这个吻，将他所有的呻吟和反抗堵在了嗓子里。灵巧的舌头舔过敏感的上颚，激得他颤抖起来，并且尝到了一点苦涩的咖啡的味道。

汤姆......

这个名字悄无声息地滑过心头，他不知道为什么就是知道那是他，更无法解释为什么他会熟悉汤姆的味道，他们从不......好吧，之前从不接吻。

一双有力的手按住了他的大腿，将它们推开。

“汤姆——”他惊慌起来。

“转过身。”汤姆下令，并没有理会他小小的抵抗，“翻身，哈利，把腰抬起来。”

对方的语气中并未流露出暴戾，也没有强硬的不容置疑，倒是像是满不在乎，还有些不耐烦，让哈利莫名其妙的觉得有点受伤，他没有动。

汤姆的手撩起他衬衫的下摆，伸向后背，在肩胛骨处按下修长的手指，力度有点重，然后沿着脊椎的凹陷来到腰窝。

“唔……”突然哈利背部的肌肉不受控制地痉挛，他像一张弓似的向上抬起了腰部，仿佛把自己迎进了对方怀里。

“后腰很敏感，嗯？”汤姆几乎是在笑，语气令人恼火，手却隔着牛仔裤的布料摩擦着男孩的臀缝。

哈利不想回答他，他揪住对方衬衣的五指在逐渐收紧，指节泛白，但汤姆对此毫不在意。

“你想要什么，用舌头舔你？”汤姆温暖的手掌按在他长裤下睾丸那块柔软的地方，带着点压力揉搓，然后压低身体和哈利紧贴在一起，让对方感觉到自己的某个硬物正戳在他大腿上，“还是用这儿干你，哈利？”

哈利已经几乎软在对方怀里了，他喘着艰难地翻过身，将头埋进柔软的床垫里，以躲避这种刺激感和羞耻感，“不，汤姆，我不......我需要——”

“被我操开，”低沉的嗓音贴着他的耳后响起，一只手按在了他的金属皮带扣上，“了解。”

格兰芬多的黄金男孩跪趴在床垫上，否认般地摇头，喉咙深处的酸胀感哽住了他的语言，对方在身后灵巧地将他的牛仔裤拉链拉开，连带内裤一起褪到大腿上。

修长温暖的手指环住了肿胀的阴茎，用一种任何男人都无法忍受的力度和节奏上下滑动。

“啊......”哈利在短暂的失神时，不小心将一声濡软的呻吟泄露出来，随即他回过神来，懊悔地咬住了嘴唇，防止自己将如此丢人的声音再次发出来。

“很爽？”汤姆的胸膛贴住他光裸的背部，低头用温热湿润的舌尖舔他已经红的要烧起来的耳廓，同时用低沉的嗓音挑逗他的神经，“是不是比你自己的手舒服？”

 

很多人认为阴险狡诈是斯莱特林的特指，但事实上，他们只是在面对自身欲望时比其他人都更坦诚罢了。崇高的理念在欲望面前根本无能为力。说到底，人类不过是充满欲望的生物。

汤姆·里德尔是个纯正的斯莱特林，他承认自己没有丝毫的道德感和罪恶感，在凡人眼里，也许这就叫做变态或神经病，通常他想要什么，就会不择手段去得到。

但他不喜欢像个懦弱的凡人一样，只能在欲望面前跪拜，在所谓人性的脆弱面前俯首称臣。

生命就是一团欲望，不满足则痛苦，满足便无聊，懦夫才会在痛苦和无聊之间摇摆不定。而汤姆是强者，他不会向任何事物低头，对欲望也一样。

他从斯莱特林的地窖往楼上走，在到达塔楼之前要先经过天文台。

他双手撑在栏杆上吹了会儿夜风。

闭上眼睛，意识中出现的是一双在灯光折射下亮丽的绿色眸子，它们的主人正跪在地上，抬眼注视着自己。

他皱眉，那目光中似乎少了些什么。

随机他意识到了，少的应该是倔强、愤怒和反叛等情绪，达芙妮的眼睛里有的只是欲望和顺从。

真无趣。

他睁开眼，看向森林的远方，连绵起伏的群山在黑暗中仿佛沉默的巨人，水银般的月光铺满了寂静的天台。

年轻的黑魔王回到格兰芬多的休息室时已经快到午夜十二点了，但似乎没有多少人回来。美妙的情人节，不是吗？

寝室的门板内侧传来一声微弱的、痛苦中夹杂着别的什么情绪的声音：“汤姆......”

斯莱特林的继承人即将推门的动作停住了。

 

对方的手划过他的背部来到了臀缝，玩弄似的揉了一下男孩富有弹性的臀，然后继续向下，食指在入口周围逗留了一会，然后试探性的探入一点指尖，再拿出，再探入，仿佛想把它的触感研究得一清二楚，接着灵巧地全部没入进去。

哈利抽了口气，弓起了背，唇齿间漏出一些短促的呻吟——在对方的手指正操着自己的时候，他却没法停止顶胯抽插的动作，但这只能让他的下半身更加疼痛难受，各种意义上的。看在萨拉查的份上，他也是个男人！

汤姆压住了他的腰，阻止了他擅自在床单上扭动着摩擦欲望的动作，这让他几乎隐忍地咬破了嘴唇，眼角泛红，翡翠色的眼睛里蒙上了一层生理性的水雾。接着对方抽出了手指，将他的双臂反扭到背后，另一只手插进了杂乱无章地黑发中，拽起了他的上半身。

“唔......汤姆，”他痛苦地颤抖，“别......嗯，别这样。”

年轻的黑魔王俯下身，将笔挺的鼻尖和柔软的唇贴在他微微汗湿的侧颈上，像是某种猫科动物般亲昵地蹭了蹭，然后嘴唇缓慢而磨人地蹭到他的耳廓，含住了泛红的耳垂，用低沉柔和的嗓音问道：

“想被我干么，哈利？”

被禁锢的人闻声，肩膀立刻僵硬起来，直到汤姆恶意地用力咬了他的耳垂，带来的一阵刺痛警告他快点作答。

“汤姆，我不知道你在说——”

“想被干？”

汤姆舔了下被他咬出了血痕的耳朵，后者立刻扭头躲开，却掩饰不了锁骨以上的整张脸都是通红的。纯正的斯莱特林叹息，伸手钳制住黄金男孩的下巴，“今天晚饭时被当面告白的人是你，但你从头到尾都在盯着我。”

沉默，僵硬。

“看着我，”汤姆用蛮力掰过哈利的脑袋，差点扭伤了他的脖子，“回答问题。”

显然强硬的态度不适用于格兰芬多，你永远不能尝试让一头凶猛的狮子学会怎么写“命令”和“遵守”二字。哈利闭上了眼睛，连睫毛都在颤抖，看来他已经快忍耐到极限了，但依然很倔强。汤姆将下巴搭在哈利的肩膀上，低头看着后者肿胀的阴茎前段溢出了几丝透明的液体，然后顺着高高抬起的柱体滑落在床单上。

最终汤姆也没得到自己想要的答案。他松开了手，将对方翻转成仰躺的姿势，好让哈利可以看着自己被进入时的羞耻画面。

哈利瞪大了眼睛，但什么也没看见，他感觉到一个温热的物体抵住了自己，然后恶意地挺进，只是让头部没入进去，接着就保持着这样的姿势。

他回过神来时看到的就是这样一幅淫靡的画面，让下半身更加坚硬难耐了。

“求我，哈利，”汤姆将他的双手禁锢在头顶两侧，露出一个性感但邪恶的笑容，“快。”

“汤姆.....”他痛苦地闭上眼，积累却无法突破的快感叠加一起，泪水滑过脸颊。

 

“哈利......”

 

“哈利！”

他从黑暗中猛然惊醒，眼前一片模糊，一个人影在头顶上方晃动，恐惧让他本能地想要后退，但双肩却被大力按住。他开始拼命挣扎，甚至用指甲在对方的胳膊上划下了一道血痕。

“哈利，冷静点，”熟悉的嗓音，夹杂着一点酒的味道，“是我。”

他大口喘着气，视野依然模糊，房间的灯光昏暗，但他能意识到，并不是人影在晃动，而是对方在摇晃着自己的肩膀。

哈利眨眼：“汤姆？”

对方在阴影里露出嘲讽的表情：“显然不是邓布利多或斯内普。”

“唔.....”他皱紧了眉，捂住自己的前额，感觉头痛欲裂，似乎有一群蜜蜂在耳边嗡嗡大叫。

一只手握住了他的手腕，然后拉开了他的胳膊固定在头顶，汤姆坐在床沿，俯身贴近到可以让彼此的呼吸交融在一起的距离，用另一只手拨开了他的额头。

微凉的手指在触碰到额头的那一刻，哈利闭上眼睛颤抖了一下，一切噪音突然消失了，只剩下一个声音。

汤姆......

他知道对方只是以为他的伤疤又在疼了，因此在做检查，如此矜持的触碰，却让他几乎呻吟出声。此刻他心底的那些躁动和火热的欲望非但没能因梦醒而终止，反而如同浇上了油的干柴遇到明火一般燃烧了起来。

 

  
哈利的伤疤没有异常。汤姆收回手，在准备起身时忽然顿住了。

对方的手拽住了他不久前刚打上的领带，将他的身体扯得更低，让他不得不撑住那颗脑袋两侧的床垫以保持平衡。

年轻的斯莱特林没有动，让两个人僵持着这样暧昧的动作。他并非不知道对方刚才在梦境中发生了什么，尤其是毫无自觉的人还躺错了他的床。

汤姆扫了眼哈利牛仔裤上的隆起，目光重新回到对方泛着潮红的脸上。

那双翡翠般的眼睛睁开了，壁炉里跃动的火焰在镜面般的眸子里投射出明亮的光，带着点朦胧的水汽，干净修长的睫毛微微翕动，用略微放大的瞳孔专注地盯着面前的人。

哈利轻轻喘息，攥紧的手骨节泛白：“汤姆......”

那他妈的准是一个咒语，它的作用是击碎斯莱特林的继承人最值得骄傲的自控力。

 

汤姆花了两秒钟将碎了一地的理智重新组装完整。在尝试夺回领带无效后，他干脆解开它任由对方扯去。

他起身，目光扫视寝室四周，最后定格在桌上的一堆情人节礼物上，走过去翻找。晚餐时赫奇帕奇送的巧克力雕刻玫瑰吸引了他的注意，他拿起那束花凑近闻了一下，愣住了一秒，眼中闪过暴怒。

迷情剂，一切都解释通了。

下一刻那束花化作了一团明亮的火焰和一撮细小的灰烬，飘落在金红交错的地毯上。

汤姆转过身，阴沉地盯着床上呼吸急促面色潮红的人，走过去居高临下地看着他，伸手拍了下对方的脸：“哈利。”

哈利只是不满地“唔”了一声，侧过头将脸蛋贴在他的掌心，轻轻地蹭。他的脸很烫，而汤姆的手心是凉的。

年轻的黑魔王目光一闪，从口袋里掏出魔杖对准哈利，后者几乎是无意识地紧绷起来，想要握住枕旁的冬青木魔杖，但被前者按住了手臂。

“清泉如注。”清冽的水从魔杖中喷涌而出，哈利冷得打了个寒战，立刻坐起身，甩动脑袋，几滴水珠飞溅到了汤姆脸上。

明明是头狮子，却总是表现得像条狗，汤姆心想。

“清醒点了？”

哈利抹了把脸，透过睫毛上朦胧的水珠看向对方，体内的燥热一时间无法被那点冷水浇灭，但至少他现在意识到了自己在干什么——汤姆的领带不见了，哦，正攥在自己的另一只手里。

“我——”他艰难地开口，却发现自己的嗓子有些喑哑。

“你中了迷情剂，”汤姆森冷地打断了他，“还走得动路吗？”

哈利点了点头，依然头晕目眩。但实际上在下床的那一瞬间，他才发觉自己的双腿完全不听使唤，“扑通”一声，他直接跌坐在了地上。

汤姆站在一旁靠着桌子，双手环抱，冷眼旁观着他的囧相。

哈利瞪了他一眼，而后者无动于衷，他咬了咬牙扶住床沿艰难地站起身，腿间胀大的异物让他很难受也很难堪，不过好在汤姆没有继续盯着他看下去的恶趣味，转身拿起隐形斗篷扔在了他头上。

“跟上。”他打开房门，“我可不会停下来等你。”

 

哈利应该庆幸从走廊到斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室这一路上没有遇到任何老师，虽然有几对情侣在城堡的角落里忙着干自己的悄悄事，但没人注意到（看上去）只身一人的汤姆路过走廊。

此刻他正抱着膝盖坐在魔药办公室的沙发上，垂下眼睛看着地板瓷砖的裂纹，仿佛在研究它们的几何关系。

不远处传来一些瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的清脆响声，以及魔药在坩埚内咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的声音。

汤姆凭借优秀的记忆力和精准的操作将五六种不同的植物萃取出的液体按顺序混合到试管中，然后滴入正在熬制的魔药，动作比平时上课时要快得多。

“其实……这么做不对。”

他手上晃动试管的动作一顿，抬眼看向沙发。  
“即使是被人下药也不能让你闭嘴停止发表那些正义而可笑的言论？”汤姆显然知道对方指的是他们半夜擅自闯入教室办公室，并且偷用材料的这件事，但这又不是第一次了,为什么每回哈利·正义的化身·波特都还是会陷入无尽的惭愧和对他的谴责当中？

他用药匙取出一点魔药倒入一个干净的试管，走到对方面前递出。

哈利伸手时，对方却恶作剧似的把试管撤回来，“也许光明的救世主不会接受偷窃材料制作的解药，反而会选择更好的解决方案？”

“更好的方案？”哈利恶狠狠地瞪着他，却在看到他的那一瞬间怔了一下，接着脖子上的皮肤开始蹿红，让他不得不再次转过头去。

温热的气息忽然吹进他的耳廓，汤姆单手撑住他背后的沙发，用低压的嗓音说：“迷情剂有24小时的效力，这期间你会一直渴望着我，希望我狠狠地干你直到你说不出完整的话来，也许你能挺住，或者，找我帮忙？”

“滚！”哈利咬紧舌尖让自己保持清醒，压制住自己想要伸出双臂环住对方脖子的欲望。

汤姆忽然伸出手钳住了他的下颌，猛地让他抬起头来，略带薄茧的拇指指腹从下巴抚摸到哈利的唇角，轻轻的摩挲。

“唔——”

年轻的黑魔王饶有兴致地看着对方满脸通红地皱紧眉头，攥紧拳头让手指甲扣进掌心，拼命抑制住自己的样子。哈，看样子这个格兰芬多的自制力相当强，能在改良版的迷情剂作用下控制住自己内心深处的渴望。

“你做梦的时候咬破了嘴唇。”他说，不带任何情绪，“我来不及加入稳定剂，血可能会导致魔药变质。”汤姆收回手，将试管递给他。哈利看见对方的指腹上有自己的血迹。

在他喝光了那些魔药后，汤姆的声音再次幽幽响起。

“正常熬制解药需要十几个小时，我压缩了它的步骤，带来的副作用可能会让人在一段时间内神志不清和浑身无力。”

操。

 

哈利重新披上隐形衣往回走，每一步都像踩在棉花上。上楼梯时，汤姆在楼梯口停留了一阵不必要的时间，于是变成了哈利走在前面，汤姆双手揣兜跟着他。

浑身无力多多少少是真的，但至少他的甚至还是清醒的，1+1得2,2+2得4，守护神咒念做“Expecto Patronum”，清理一新是“Scourgify”，这一点足够让人欣慰了。他不得不承认，能在两个小时内做出迷情剂的解药，汤姆是个令人震惊的天才。

他们用了很长时间爬楼梯，当然主要原因是服用魔药后导致的身体不适让哈利举步维艰，他甚至怀疑天亮之前他们到底还能不能回到格兰芬多寝室，但汤姆似乎并不着急，也不催促，慢悠悠地跟在他身后，一路无言。

哈利忽然好奇对方现在是什么表情，在他......呃，中了迷情剂后做了那些事情和那些梦之后。想到这他的脸颊又开始发烫，嗓子发干。

“我以为，”哈利决定要说点什么来打破这令人尴尬的沉默，“你今晚不会回来的。”

“你应该庆幸，我对情人节不感兴趣，不像某人，”汤姆在他背后冷冷地说，“被酒精和精子充斥大脑的晚会没那么有吸引力。”远不如和眼前的人干上一架有趣。

“我对这个节日也不感兴趣，”哈利反驳，“但是......等等，为什么中了迷情剂之后，我爱恋的对象不是那个赫奇帕奇？”

“霍格沃茨魔药课上的迷情剂是传统配方，只能使人迷恋上给他魔药的人，而你的这个是现在黑市上最流行的改良版，使人迷恋上使用后第一眼看见的人，而且药效更偏向于催情，”汤姆用非常学术的语言解释，语调却突然转向讽刺，“怎么，你很失望迷恋的对象是我而不是那个赫奇帕奇？”

“不。”哈利说，却意识到自己否认得太快了，简直就像是他很希望迷恋的对象是汤姆似的。

背后的人不再说话，气氛再次沉默下来。

几十秒钟后，哈利突然意识到一个问题。

魔药的作用是使人迷恋上看见的第一个人，可他吃掉一颗巧克力后并没有看见任何人就睡着了，那为什么他在梦中看到的人是......

好了，有些问题或许不需要答案，他现在又开始头晕，步伐越发沉重，因此他需要全神贯注地盯紧脚下的台阶，而不是去思考那些无意义的事情。

 

  
前方的脚步声停止了。

汤姆抬头，看着空空荡荡的楼梯，那里传来一声细微的响动，他根本没来得及思考，一步越过两层台阶，一个沉重的后背撞在了他的胸膛上。

他抓住隐形衣的边缘将其一把掀开。哈利侧过身，将头靠在他的颈窝喘息，衬衣的领口已经被他热得解开了两颗纽扣，露出覆着薄汗的锁骨。

“我快累死了......”他听见他在急促的呼吸中挤出一声抱怨。解药还没来得及中和它的泄劲作用，哈利能坚持着走到这来已经超出他的预期了。这个倔强的狮子死都不肯吭一声，直到他支撑不住倒下。

汤姆在黑暗中勾起嘴角，在对方耳畔轻声道：“不如别上去了。”怀中的身躯僵住了。

哈利感觉到了身后的异样感，一个硬物抵住了他的大腿根部。他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，一时间对这种状况手足无措：“你——”

 

哈利胡乱的挥动手臂，试图找到一个支撑，但他只是把几张算草纸从桌面扫落到地上。在这个空空荡荡的废弃教室，他正仰躺在一个课桌上，牛仔裤连同内裤一起被褪至脚踝，衬衫的衣襟大开，纽扣还少了几颗，仅靠袖管挂在身上。

汤姆正舔着他微汗的侧颈，哈利的神经紧绷起来，他知道对方正在找他的颈部动脉，然后用牙咬住那块脆弱的皮肤，活像是个吸血鬼。刺痛感、生命危急感和快感混合交织，让他也分不清到底是哪一个导致了他的下体更加难受地胀大。

年轻的斯莱特林满意地在那儿留下了两排整齐的齿痕，转而开始向下，吻过锁骨，灵巧的舌尖在划过乳尖时，哈利短暂地抽了口气，唾液在空气中很快变得冰凉，被刺激过的乳头挺立了起来。

“我猜，没人对你这么做过？”汤姆调笑的声音让他大为光火。

“没人像你一样变态！”哈利恼火地按住他的脑袋，想要将他推开。

汤姆毫不在意对方的侮辱，反正很快这只毫无战斗经验的年轻狮子就会卸下爪牙败在自己身下，这种情况想想就令人气血上涌。毕竟不是每个人都能征服格兰芬多的黄金男孩的不是吗？

哈利低头，那双邪恶的墨黑色眸子透过低垂的修长的睫毛盯着他。汤姆的嘴角正挂着一丝不怀好意的笑，他伸出舌头，从下往上舔过哈利的腹肌，在上面滑出一道亮晶晶的水痕。这画面激得他差点呻吟出声，推拒的动作也僵在了一半。

“不，”哈利摇头，仿佛要把一些肮脏的玩意甩出大脑，“停下。”

汤姆真的停下了。

他微微起身，低头看了眼哈利挺立的、正抵在他小腹叫嚣着存在感的玩意，“它可不是这么说的。”他用虎口握住它上下捋动了几下，然后将顶部渗出的前液随意地抹开在对方的大腿上。

“啊......”哈利呻吟了一声，同时用仿佛燃烧起来的翡翠色眼睛瞪着对方，如果不是湿润的睫毛，那可能会更有点杀伤力。

“被你这样露骨地盯着，我都硬了，哈利。”汤姆懒洋洋地拖长音调，用优雅的语气说着下流的话。他再次俯下身，用那种低哑得似乎能够震动灵魂的迷人嗓音说道：“来聊聊你的梦吧，我都做了些什么？”他的手指划过睾丸，轻轻揉了几下，然后来到入口处，反复摩挲。

哈利惊讶地抽吸，心脏几乎缩成一团：“你......你知道？”

汤姆低声念了个咒语，让自己的手上充满了顺滑的透明液体，在灵巧地探入体内的同时回答：“你在做梦时喊了我。”

“唔——”哈利咬住牙避免自己因为疼痛或快感泄露出任何不得体的声音，但汤姆并不打算就此放过他，而是用另一只手握住了他的阴茎，微微收紧压力，在前段的裂缝上揉弄，却并不移动。

哈利无法避免地因生理反应而要向上挺腰，将自己的下体更加用力地送入对方的掌心，却导致了后方的手指也更加深处到体内产生更加激烈的摩擦。

这太糟糕了，哈利的眼角因疼痛开始泛红。自己看上去......就好像正主动地在对方手指上干着自己，而他却对这个场面无能为力。

哈利闭上眼睛，睫毛微微颤动。汤姆疑惑一个人怎么能够在如此强大的同时表现出如此脆弱。这个画面很美，以至于让他非常渴望把那张看似纯洁的面容玷污成邪恶的色彩，让那双翡翠般的眼角蒙上一层氤氲的水光，里面只能倒映着他一个人的影子。或许，干脆把它们挖下来泡进防腐魔药试剂瓶是个更好的主意，这样他可以把它们摆在桌上随时欣赏。

他伸出手指抚上男孩的眼皮，感受到那颗美丽的眼球正在下方转动，微颤的睫毛像是蝶翼般扫过指尖。

那一瞬间无杖切割咒几乎要滑过他的舌尖，但他思考了一会，觉得或许哈利那张脸才是这双眼睛最好的放置地，于是他移开了手，那双翠绿色的眼睛睁开，瞳孔几乎涣散。

哈利听见了金属摩擦的声音，然后他光裸的双腿被对方握住，抬起，他眨眼，试图用纷乱的大脑理解眼前的状况。

他的腿正被对方架在双肩上，以一种完全敞开的羞耻姿态正对着汤姆，对方蓄势待发的下半身抵住了他。

“不，”他惊慌起来，“汤姆，别——”然后大脑一片空白。

年轻的黑魔王本应该再慢点的，他其实有这个耐心，但他并不介意自己的粗暴让对方吃点苦头，汤姆·里德尔，或者说伏地魔，从来都热衷于让格兰芬多的黄金男孩受到伤害。

哈利的瞳孔放大了，此刻他唯一能做的就是仰躺着失神地看着天花板，汤姆附身在他的锁骨上做了个吻痕，像是野兽在自己的领地上宣誓主权。

男孩逐渐地回过神来，首先对上的是汤姆专注地凝视的目光，那是一种狂热而痴迷于研究的神态，哈利不记得在其他任何时候见过汤姆的这幅表情。紧接着身下开始撕裂般的疼痛起来。他“嘶”地倒吸了口气，肌肉因异物入侵的不适感骤然收缩。

头顶传来一声细微的喘息，他看见汤姆闭上了眼睛，微皱眉头，似乎有点痛苦或者是别的什么，但是下一秒就毫不犹豫地动了起来，他的呼吸近乎停滞了。

“唔......”钝痛感让哈利惊呼起来，因用力而泛白的指甲深深扎进了对方的小臂——汤姆大概被抓出血了，但却没有阻止他这样做。

他俩现在比任何时候都像一对情侣，也比任何时候都像一对天生的死敌——他们在做爱的同时互相伤害。

汤姆用一种缓慢而磨人的速度将自己抽出他的体内，在几乎连头部都快要退出来的时候再猛地撞击回去。

“啊......”哈利喊出声，“疼！”

“真的？”汤姆挑眉，似乎在笑，“那我们来做个小实验吧。”

“什么......嗯......”哈利皱紧眉头，疼得几乎忍不住要落泪。

“看看需要多长时间能把你操射出来。”汤姆在他耳边说，声音几乎是冰冷粗暴的。然后开始了一轮有节奏的律动。

哈利的脑海中仿佛有无数烟花在炸开，他的感觉就是一连串的疼，疼，疼，疼，但汤姆在几轮冲刺之后很熟练地找到了他最敏感的地方，并开始不断地顶撞那里，强烈的快感几乎要烧断了他的神经中枢。

靠，他没有......他不应该有除了痛苦以外的感觉的。

汤姆用一种冷静又疯狂的目光注视着他，仿佛哈利·波特是个值得摆弄的玩具，或者珍贵稀有的试验品，没有其他再合适的比喻了，那双锐利的墨黑色眼睛将他的每一次喘息、呻吟和颤抖都尽收眼底，仿佛在观察最有趣的实验。

狡猾的斯莱特林附身含住他的乳首，用牙齿轻轻摩挲，在对方感到刺痛时立刻伸出舌头舔弄，带来的酥麻感深入骨髓，让哈利的阴茎颤抖起来，顶端喷出了一丝丝透明的前液。

突然收缩的内壁让汤姆差点忍不住射出来。

“哈利......”他低声呢喃，没有任何意义。

做爱本身就没有任何意义。

身下的人闻声睁开了眼睛，表情依然是迷离的，却朝着他的方向伸出了手，温暖的掌心贴上了他的脸颊：“嗯......汤姆。”

汤姆怔了一下，任由对方的手抚摸他光滑的脸蛋，然后他侧过头，在哈利的手心落下一个吻。

接着他开始加速，看起来一点都不关心哈利是否会在接下来的一个星期都无法正常走路。后者失控地呻吟起来，快感已经烧断了那根名为“神志”的线，几乎要让哈利晕过去。

“啊......汤姆.......”他无意识地将双腿张开以让对方更加深入，被残忍忽略的阴茎挺立着晃动，溢出的液体顺着小腹流淌到桌上，“嗯......”

“叫我的名字。”汤姆命令，情欲中的嗓音不同寻常的低哑，但他在理智崩断的最后一刻悬崖勒马，突兀地停下了进攻。

“嗯......别，”哈利低声哽咽，目光涣散，“别停......”

“求我。”

哈利用手肘撑起上半身，另一只手按主对方的后劲。

“汤姆......”他胡乱地贴在对方唇角呻吟，像是一只大猫讨好似的用额头蹭着对方的脸颊，一点也不知道自己在说什么，“汤姆......求你。”

在对方重新开始动起来时，哈利到了，喷薄而出的液体溅得到处都是，极致紧缩的腔内让汤姆体验到了前所未有的快感。

年轻的黑魔王在干着他的时候表情是空白的，没有残忍冷酷，没有精明算计，有的只是专注地盯着哈利的脸，在到达顶点的最后一刻，他看见泪水滑过对方的脸颊。

 

汤姆维持着插入的姿势好一阵没有动，然后他缓缓地抽出来，后退了几步以欣赏自己的体液淌出哈利体内，顺着光洁的大腿滑落的画面，并抽出魔杖飞快地给自己来了个清理一新。

等到哈利再次看向汤姆的时候，他甚至已经扣好了皮带，重新恢复成一幅温文尔雅的优等生模样，而他却还赤身裸体地躺在课桌上，身上布满了对方留下的邪恶的痕迹。

汤姆等了好一会，没有听见任何动静，于是疑惑地走过去，拍了拍对方的脸，年轻的格兰芬多皱眉，将头转向另一边，并且试图将身体蜷缩起来。

哈利睡着了。

年轻的黑魔王顿了一下，在抽回手之前擦了下对方脸上的泪痕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
第二天早上罗恩发现哈利在汤姆的床上，而汤姆已经在礼堂享用早餐了。哈利一点也不想知道自己是怎么回来的。

汤姆在喝咖啡的过程中听见了达芙妮·格林格拉斯倒吸了口气，他抬头，发现对方红着脸移开了视线。

“她怎么了？”汤姆明知故问。

坐在身边的德拉科尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“你......”他指了指对方端咖啡杯的手，挽的起的衬衫袖子露出了几道深红色的血痕，在白皙的皮肤上非常显眼，“这是怎么了？”

“哦，”他喝了口咖啡，满不在乎地耸肩，“昨晚被猫抓了。”

“那还真是只厉害的猫。”扎比尼干巴巴地应和。

 

哈利在顶着一头乱翘的发型去礼堂的路上碰见了已经吃完早餐的汤姆，对方假装他是空气一样与之擦肩而过。然后在他僵硬且浑身冰冷地站在原地时又从背后喊住了他。

“哈利。”汤姆皱眉，手指在脖子上比划了一下，“回去，带条围巾。”

神经大条地男孩在对方离开后愣了十几秒，摸了摸自己的脖子，突然恼羞成怒地意识到了问题所在。

那个人绝壁不可能不懂得一个什么稀奇古怪的咒语能够消除皮肤上的痕迹。

汤姆勾起嘴角。

是啊，这简直轻而易举。

—fin—


End file.
